1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to keyboards of the type used to manually enter information in a typewriter, computer, process machine or similar device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The standard keyboard design for many years was the typical "QWERTY" key arrangement fixed to a typewriter. In recent years, however, the increased popularity of personal computers and computer controlled machinery has fueled changes in keyboard designs.
The vast majority of the recent design changes have been in the number of keys provided and the key layout. Keyboards for personal computers today typically include a numeric keypad, cursor control keys, dedicated special function keys and programmable special function keys, all in addition to a "QWERTY" key layout. Many variations in the relative positions of these keys over the keyboard plane are known, yet this increasing number of keys threatens to increase keyboard size to the point that size reductions in the computer proper are negated.
Relatively few changes have been made beyond the provision and placement of keys. The greatest change has been the advent of detached keyboards. Separating the keyboard from the unit with which it is used allows the user to easily place the keyboard in the position most comfortable for use. Many detached keyboards also include retractable legs for raising the edges of the keyboard furthest from the user to increase comfort in use.
Despite the ability of the detached keyboard to be placed in the position most comfortable for the individual user, discomfort often occurs. This is due to the planar layout of the keyboard, which forces the user to adopt an unnatural palms-down hand placement. Applicant believes that this keyboard design leads to various user injuries, such as carpal tunnel syndrome, tendinitis and bursitis.